The present disclosure relates generally to control systems for a heating, venting, and air conditioning (HVAC) system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to control systems for setting a drive current of a motor controlling a valve within the HVAC system.
In an HVAC system, a valve controls a flow of refrigerant entering a direct expansion evaporator. In one example, a controller controls an amount of opening (or closing) of the valve. Depending on the amount of opening of the valve, the flow of refrigerant can change.
In some HVAC systems, different types (e.g., determined based on models or manufactures) of valves may be implemented. For example, a certain valve may be suitable for handling a particular range of flow rate or pressure of the refrigerant, where another valve may be suitable for handling a different range of flow rate or pressure of the refrigerant. For another example, a dynamic valve can dynamically operate in different operating modes, where a static valve operates in a predetermined operating mode.
Such diversity in valves increases implementation and operation costs of HVAC systems. In particular, some valves may be operable with certain controllers, but may not be operable with other controllers. Accordingly, implementing HVAC systems involves identifying compatible controllers for different valves. In case a controller malfunctions, finding a substitute from a large number (e.g., hundreds and thousands) of controllers may be cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover, a valve operable in different operating modes including a first operating mode and a second operating mode may be forced to operate in the first operating mode with a power consumption higher than a power consumption of the valve operating in the second operating mode to accommodate a controller capable of driving the valve in the first operating mode but not the second operating mode. As a result, conventional HVAC systems may suffer from inefficient power usage.